


M...

by Shokitty



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Doble One Shot, M/M, Semi AU, Song Lyrics dentro, may be ooc
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shokitty/pseuds/Shokitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi AU dado algunos detalles cambiados. Suoh Mikoto no sabe dónde está, ¿Es el limbo entre la vida y la muerte? Recuerda todo en un corto periodo de tiempo y se da cuenta de otras muchas cosas. | Munakata Reisi sigue su vida día a día, pero quizás las palabras exactas en el momento adecuado puedan causar cambios inesperados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Momentum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charity47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity47/gifts).



_“Los días en que te amé, fueron el último milagro de mi vida.”_

No recordaba dónde había escuchado eso, ¿Había sido una canción? Solo sabía que fue lo primero que pensó cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía conciencia, sin saber dónde estaba o por qué era capaz de pensar, hasta hacía unos segundos todo había sido absolutamente negro, sin una pizca de dolor ya, de preocupación, de sueños.

¿Sería esto el llamado sueño eterno?

Quizás era un buen momento para meditar, de alguna forma.

No tenía ya nada sobre sus hombros que le dijera “ _Lo destruirás todo_ ”, nadie a su alrededor que fuera a salir lastimado por ello, tampoco. **Paz absoluta** , pero dentro de esta...cosas sin resolver, pensamientos sin aclarar, soledad absoluta también, aunque no necesitaba de nadie más para poder pensar en esas cosas que sabía que debió de considerar antes, aún si su mente y cuerpo se rehusaban totalmente.

Bueno, se había acabado.

¿ _Ahora qué_?

De nuevo esa frase volvía a su cabeza, ¿De dónde había salido? Quizás de alguna tienda a la que entró, o cuando caminaba, había escuchado tantas canciones en su vida que no tenía ni puta idea, aunque la pregunta más grande era por qué podía recordar esa en particular y ahora, de hecho, le parecía escuchar la melodía ahora mismo, la letra sonaba jodidamente depresiva y aún así parecía darle una paz especial a su alma.

Si estaba muerto, quizás arreglar un poco ese espacio infinito que estaba vacío, ¿Eso era morir? Era una estafa, sin duda, o quizás solo le pasaba a él por todo lo que hizo al final de sus días.

Si pudiera, quisiera un maldito cigarro en ese momento.

Volviendo al tema, sentía que escucharía la maldita canción hasta que el tiempo se terminara o simplemente hasta que entendiera por qué demonios la recordaba, él jamás había sido brillante, este tipo de mierda post-muerte no le ayudaría de nada, ya había metido la pata, jodio a la _única_ persona que luchó hasta el final de manera directa (Porque era el único que sabía que si no lo hacía a los golpes, no funcionaría) por salvarlo y de paso se cagó en los deseos de todos, descontando que dejó a una niña sola, bueno...tenía a todos los demás inútiles esos pero...¿No era él su familia en todo caso? Para empezar y primero, al menos.

Bravo, Suoh Mikoto.

Te arrepientes de tus pecados ahora que ya los cometiste todos, ¿No es lo mejor? Ahora deberías de volver a tu cuerpo y revivir, quizás y con suerte perdiste tus poderes y podrás vivir como una puta persona normal si es que te perdonan, que no lo mereces pero podría ser una posibilidad.

Una mierda.

_“Recuerdo el día cuando eramos tan jóvenes e ingenuos, como para poder caminar y reír lado a lado.”_

Pensamientos propios aparte, estaba esa situación: Una melodía desconocida sonaba en su cabeza, estaba muerto y no tenía nada mejor que hacer, todo a su alrededor era negro absoluto y apenas estaba seguro de si podía avanzar, sentía que avanzaba pero nada cambiaba, mucho menos dejaba de escuchar aquella maldita canción.

Se detuvo y solo se sentó en el suelo (¿Había uno?).

Debía tener que ver con ese tipo, que estuvo detrás suyo, constantemente, topándose, incapaces de soportarse pero de todas formas estando a un lado del otro, como si fuera una condena auto-impuesta para no estar solos y al menos tener a alguien que los soportara mutuamente. Una mierda, eso era.

Aún si no se remitía solo a esos últimos años, era desde antes, cómo una mala broma. Lo recordaba, si, ese mocoso estirado, presidente del consejo estudiantil y sus mil regaños, porque le causaba problemas a la escuela, porque le causaba problemas a los profesores, porque había visto a la profesora desvistiéndose, porque había golpeado otros compañeros, porque arrastraba a otros más con él y su vida de vago sin remedio, cuando él solo estaba tirado en la azotea, comúnmente, bebiendo de su leche de fresa que el otro siempre llegaba a amargar.

Claro que recordaba eso y el rostro del otro cuando lo regañaba, nada que ver con esa expresión tan tranquila que había desarrollado al hablarle luego de tanto tiempo, y aún así él era de los pocos que lo hacía perder la compostura, ¿No era así?

_«Suoh Mikoto, es mi deber y responsabilidad el informarte que esta tarde deberás de quedarte a recuperatorio para evitar que tu vagancia arruine la reputación de la escuela.»_

Alguna vez había dicho eso, si.

_«¿Y me arrastrarás tú?»_

La respuesta había sido inmediata, recordaba que por entonces aún sonreía un poco más (Aunque a Munakata siempre le había demostrado gestos que a muchos otros no, ironías de la vida.) así que había hecho lo posible por tocar los nervios del otro, tan recto, hasta que lo hacía perder la paciencia, tratando de arrastrarlo, de verdad, hasta las clases o evitar que entrara en peleas, incluso entonces le parecía que Munakata era más vivo, ambos, si...era una época diferente y una sombra de lo que sería después.

_«¡No tengo el tiempo, ni debería de molestarme todo el tiempo con asegurarme de tu neanderthal ser sea beneficioso para la sociedad!»_

_«Con todo...de todos modos vienes tú, por mi.»_

_«Incluso los profesores presentan quejas sobre ti, ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto solo ser parte de...?»_

_«No quiero tu mierda de discurso el día de hoy, **largo**.»_

Poniéndolo en perspectiva: ¿Siempre era así con Munakata, no?

De alguna forma comenzaba siendo una conversación relativamente natural entre alguien que era demasiado estirado, a su ver, y alguien que no tenía nada de lo que el otro quería o buscaba en él, de hecho ni tenía idea de qué buscaba en él, ¿Un amigo? ¿Una persona que lo entendiera? Aunque yendo tan lejos en el tiempo solo pensaba que esperaba que fuera alguien de provecho para la sociedad, quizás lo habría logrado eventualmente si no hubiera tocado fondo con los malditos poderes que llegaron a joderle la vida, la vida de sus amigos y la mente más de lo que ya estaba.

Ese debía ser el problema inicial, siempre estuvo mal de la cabeza como para nunca pensar en el futuro, qué quería, cómo lo quería, simplemente seguía viviendo sin responderse esas preguntas en ningún momento, aún ahora, mientras esa melodía triste sonaba en dónde fuera que estuviera, no tenía respuesta para muchas cosas pero si estaba cayendo en cuenta de que, quizás, la única persona que las tenía y podía haberle dado sentido a su vida que no lo tenía había sido aquel que él rechazó hasta el último segundo, sin reparo alguno.

_«Esta es la última vez que te veré.»_

_«Al fin dejaré de escuchar tus mierdas.»_

_«...Sin duda. Para ti es una gran alegría saber que nadie más se preocupará por tu bienestar personal, Kusanagi-kun hace lo que puede pero tú requieres una mano dura.»_

_«Solo dí que quieres estar a mi lado como la colegiala que eres, Munakata.»_

El silencio que siguió a su frase fue horrible, lo recordaba, le molestaba, lo hacía querer golpearlo, ¿La razón? Nunca se preocupó por descubrirla, solo quería escucharlo decir algo pero nada llegó, nada.

_«No eres alguien adecuado para tener ningún tipo de relación de ese tipo, de todas formas. Es hora de salir. No ha sido un placer conocerte, espero hagas algo de bien, por ti mismo; con tu permiso, Suoh.»_

No lo había detenido, ni se esforzó por decirle que se quedara, que le explicara, simplemente lo había tomado como que ambos deseaban no volverse a verse nunca más en la vida y olvidar cómo de mierda habían hecho la vida escolar uno del otro.

¿Había sido así, en realidad?

_«...»_

_«...¿Quién coño eres?»_

_«...Tenía entendido que había un...problema por estos lugares, no esperaba verte a ti involucrado, de entre todas las personas.»_

Ese tono y forma de hablar.

Ya no eran chicos de preparatoria, pero lo había reconocido, él había estado bebiendo hasta ese momento, sin querer saber nada del mundo o de nadie, pese a que Anna ya le había devuelto un poco de esa vida que había estado por tirar mucho antes de haber vuelto a ver a Munakata; hubiera sido mejor haber sucumbido antes, de todas formas, iba a acabar lastimando a todos pero hubiera hecho mucho menos daño, lo sabía, desde el inicio: _Eso no iba a ser bueno ni iba a salir bien_ , por más que lo deseara y se esforzase, todo iba a acabar en una maldita tragedia, lo supo todo el tiempo y de todas formas se dejó llevar, por una ligera esperanza, por el hecho de que al lado de alguien...

_«...No hables...»_

_«¿Suoh?»_

_«...Solo...cierra la puta boca.»_

Dentro de esa infinita oscuridad, se llevó una mano (O lo que esperaba que fuera su mano) a los labios, sin dejar de ver cualquier punto en ese vacío, aquella vez lo había besado, había dicho miles de cosas, se había aferrado a él cuál una bestia que tenía miedo de si mismo, porque era la realidad, se temía, se temía como a nadie en el mundo.

¿No era normal?

¡¿No era _jodidamente_ normal...?!

¡De repente tenía poderes, quemaban, todo a su alrededor se podía prender fuego! ¡Todo en su vida había cambiado! Como si no fuera suficiente con la mierda que ya tenía por vida, ¡¿Rey?! ¡¿ÉL?! Era cierto, si, siempre había atraído a la gente por naturaleza, quizás por su misma incapacidad de encontrar algo que valiera la pena en su putisima vida pero, pero...¿Era necesario? Darle solo un poder que lo iba a consumir, darle algo que iba a acabar con su vida y la de miles a la vez.

¿Lastimó a muchos? Si, pero _viven_.

¿Esa persona lo odia? Seguramente, pero _vive_.

¡¿Quién mierda podía culparlo por eso?!

Él mismo.

Porque había cometido un error, uno muy simple.

_«Podemos contenerte.»_

_«No me jodas, Munakata.»_

_«...¿No has venido por esa razón? ¿No estás en este lugar por eso? ¿No estás, Suoh Mikoto, ahora mismo aferrándote a mi...?»_

_«Cierra la puta boca.»_

Si. Si. A todo si con un carajo. Saber que **él** , de todas las personas, era **un Rey** , un Rey que podía **contenerlo** , alguien que podía acercarse sin salir herido, era como escuchar que nunca más iba a soñar esas mierdas, donde todo perecería, donde él sería la causa de una destrucción tan grande que jamás en la vida podría pagar por ello, quería destruirlo todo, quería acabar con todo, incluyendo su existencia pero esa llama azul en medio de la destrucción lo envolvía, suave, con calma, lo hacía creer que las cosas estarían bien.

Por eso debía de alejarse.

_«No voy a volver aquí.»_

_«...No creo comprender qué quieres decir, ¿Insinúas que...?»_

_«Que no pondré un pie en este puto lugar de nuevo, lo que sea que desees decirme hazlo en este maldito momento.»_

_«Suoh, hay cosas que simplemente no puedes tirar y hacer a un lado como si fueran...»_

_«Es una mierda, me cansé. No voy a volver. No me verás de nuevo aquí. No.»_

_«Deberé de encerrarte a la fuerza, en tal situación.»_

_«Nadie te dice que no lo hagas, no cambiará nada.»_

Ambas veces.

Con ese chico que se había acercado a él sin miedo, sin respetarlo, que de verdad parecía verlo a él como quién era y como quién se creía que era, al menos; aquél hombre que había sido la única contención en momentos dónde no tuvo forma de decirle a nadie más, aquél hombre que estaba tan solo como él se creía.

Ambas malditas veces lo echó de su vida como si fuera basura y no valiera nada para él, ¿No es verdad?

Creía recordar entonces esa canción que seguía sonando en alguna parte.

¿Qué decía?

_“¿Soy tan idiota como para esperar con el paso del tiempo que me perdones?”_

¿ _Perdón_? ¿En verdad? Él no iba a recibir nada de eso, estaba en un maldito limbo por eso mismo, no había perdón en el infierno o en el cielo para él por ello, porque había dañado más allá de niveles humanos a las personas que lo querían genuinamente.

¿No Anna le había pedido que no la dejara?

¿Quién iba a cuidar de esos imbéciles que siempre estaban haciendo ruido en el bar?

¿ _Qué iba a ser de Kusanagi_ que había perdido ya tanto a cambio de tan poco? ¿Realmente había sido feliz siendo parte de eso?

_«Parece que mis subordinados estuvieron ocupados esta noche.»_

_«Siempre estás más solo que una viuda.»_

_«No eras la persona con quién más ansiara encontrarme, Suoh, si me permites...»_

¿Qué había hecho ese día? Lo había tomado del brazo y llevado a comer a otro lado, siquiera tenía dinero pero habían pasado un día, cerca de año nuevo, juntos, acompañándose, cuando Munakata más apagado se veía, porque lo notaba, siempre lo notaba, cuando era demasiado para el otro, cuando no se rendía porque esa palabra no existía para él, pero ese día se había enfadado, ¿Verdad?

Y él estuvo ahí.

Solo para dejarlo **solo** al final de nuevo.

_“Aún en la noche dónde me congelo en la pura nieve.”_

Era verdad...en realidad...todo ese tiempo estuvo huyendo de todo, negándose a todos porque no quería eso, porque no quería ataduras que lo hicieran sentir mal al final, pero esas cosas llegaban aún si no las buscabas, esas cosas llegaban aún cuando solo querías desaparecer, porque era querido, siempre lo fue, porque le querían y **amaban**.

_“Mi amor por ti es la última eternidad para mi.”_

-...Respira.- Escuchó su voz en medio de la nada. - _Respira_.- Repetía, queriendo escuchar su propia respiración, su aliento, debería de verlo, estaba helando fuera, debería de poder sentir el frío de la nieve que lo rodeaba. -¡ **Respira**!- Se levantó, abriendo la boca, tratando de tomar aire y llevándose las manos al pecho, ¿Debería estar húmedo? ¿No debería de haber sangre en ese lugar? -¡ **RESPIRA**!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, aún si no tenía aire.

Se giró, mirando el suelo que no era diferente del techo, solo una oscuridad infinita, tratando de respirar, de forzarse, aún si no sentía el aire llenarle los pulmones, aún si no sentía el latir de su corazón. -¡Vive, con un carajo...vive...! ¡ **VIVE**!-

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué le había costado tanto?

_«Renuncia a ser un Rey, atraparé al Rey Incoloro y lo mataré de la forma que más te plazca.»_

No. No era así.

_«Personalmente, como Munakata Reisi, deseo salvarte.»_

¡No, no tendría que ser así por él! ¡¿Qué tenía _él_?! ¡¿Por qué _**él**_?!

¡Se lo dijo, se lo había dicho! ¡Que se quedara a su lado, todo el tiempo, así si se descontrolaba lo podría someter! ¡¿Había sido su único grito de ayuda?! ¡¿El único indicio que iba a dar de que quería que alguien le dijera que por favor, siguiera con vida?! ¡No era así! ¡No tenía que ver con eso!

¡Él lo escuchó!

¡Todo...el tiempo!

_VIVE_. _VIVE_. _**QUÉDATE**_. **_VIVE_**.

-¡VIVE, MALDITA SEA!-

_“El haberte conocido...fue el primer milagro para mi.”_

Apretaba los puños, estaba seguro de eso.

Respiró, de nuevo, buscando ese aire que ya no necesitaba.

¿Había algo así?

¿Una forma de que un milagro ocurriera?

-Vive...Suoh Mikoto...vive.- Se repetía, cerrando los ojos, aún si no estaba seguro de haberlo hecho.

No escuchaba nada más, siquiera estaba seguro de que esa hubiera sido su voz.

-Quiero vivir...- Esa...si había sido su voz.

Y en la lejanía, se escuchó un ruido, húmedo, un eco, de algo que no estaba seguro de que pudiera ser real...hasta que se repitió, _una y otra vez._


	2. Moments

_La vida sigue._

Es un dicho propiamente y una verdad. La vida siempre sigue.

Había trabajo que hacer, personas que dependían de él y la seguridad de una ciudad entera en sus manos, no literalmente pero si propiamente hablando, contaban con él sin importar lo que ocurriera o hubiera ocurrido, una realidad tangible desde el segundo que sus dedos (Bañados en sangre) habían acomodado esas gafas sobre sus ojos.

¿Se había dado el tiempo de llorar y de dejar ir su dolor en aquel segundo?

No, en realidad.

Había dejado a esa persona entre la nieve y caminado sin ver atrás, porque ya no podía permitírselo, su propia estabilidad se había balanceado en una cuerda floja y de alguna forma había recuperado la estabilidad necesaria para el cargo que soportaba en sus hombros, aún si continuaba recibiendo miradas que se le antojaban lastimeras, ¿Era eso? Suponía que a los ojos de varias personas lo más natural era que él estuviera mal (¿Quién decía que no fuera así?) y al corroborar dicha información procederían a ser su soporte y apoyo.

Cosa que podría llegar a pedir de no ser porque él mismo no era así, las cosas no iban a cambiar por un incidente (Doloroso por demás) que había ocurrido como consecuencia del cumplimiento de su deber, él seguiría trabajando por el bien de todos (Y dejando su papeleo a Fushimi-kun), proseguiría con la rutina de todos los días e iría a realizar sus visitas continuas a las tiendas que solía frecuentar.

(Ignorando el dolor en el pecho que atentaba con hacerle un mal más allá de su capacidad de curación.)

Podría decirse que era extraño que tomara más descansos que antes y se ausentara un poco más de su oficina (A menos que hubiera alguna alerta, en ese caso no se movería de ahí, pese a todo siempre llevaba su PDA con él), igualmente no era algo por lo que preocuparse...él estaba lo mejor posible y seguiría de esa forma, avanzando paso a paso en busca de una justicia y equilibrio que brindara seguridad y paz al prójimo de una u otra forma; ocurría únicamente que era primavera, meses habían pasado desde el invierno y la nieve no caería más hasta fin de año, con suerte.

Caminaba por las mismas calles que siempre frecuentaba. La rutina muere al último así que no era anormal, ni cada calle poseía un recuerdo que pudiera ocasionar un problema del tipo sentimental a casa paso que diera (O eso se decía constantemente), poder ver a los ciudadanos seguir su vida, sin acarrear demasiadas consecuencias por lo ocurrido cerca de Navidad era un orgullo, había impedido la muerte de personas inocentes y de personas que no deberían de sufrir por un asunto que no entendían.

(Pero le había costado _demasiado_ , ¿Verdad?)

Últimamente incluso sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa.

Después de todo al entrar en un bar, cualquiera, no encontraría esa silueta de aspecto vago en uno de los asientos o taburetes (Jamás lo vería, no importando cuanto lo deseara). Tomaría asiento dónde quisiera y bebería con calma, aunque en verdad...la primavera había llegado con fuerza y ese clima no dejaba que las cosas tuvieran un sabor muy agradable (Pero era porque todo le recordaba a Mikoto y él lo buscaba, incapaz de beber algo que no fuera ron), excepto por esa bebida vulgar que cierto salvaje no dejaba nunca.

Era en esos momentos cuando rememoraba las circunstancias en su vida que lo llevaron a tales encuentros, casi cual bromas crueles sacadas de la mejor de las tragedias (¿Pero estaba bien comparar su vida a una tragedia cuando, en realidad, no había sufrido todos los lineamientos que guiaban a una? Seguro estaba ebrio), moviendo su vaso con aquel líquido alcoholizado al que apenas había dado unos tragos, no siendo capaz de notar en qué momento se había quedado viendo el espectáculo de luces que dejaba en la mesa con tanta intensidad que el tiempo incluso dejó de avanzar, de una u otra forma.

Bebió de nuevo, pensando en los años de preparatoria, todo ese tiempo gastado en tratar de que un simple alumno de la escuela dejara de ir por el mal camino y cayera en cuenta del valor que tenía su vida y de que quizás, si dejaba de ser un salvaje vago, podría brindarle algo a la sociedad que fuera de provecho no solo para los demás, para él también, una meta, un sueño, algo tan sencillo como eso podría haber cambiado tantos eventos en un futuro que no sería capaz de imaginarlos todos aún en la más profunda embriaguez existente; Suoh Mikoto jamás fue un hombre o un chico capaz de ser un amigo, pero él siempre pensó que podría existir la excepción.

En un tiempo había sido una sensación extraña para su yo más joven que no se concentraba (No porque no quisiera, era natural) en otra cosa que no fuera el mejorar la escuela y la calidad del estudio de los alumnos, pero había algo en ese chico que le llamaba la atención y lo hacía actuar más bien más allá de sus intereses y siempre terminaba siendo quién lo retara y tratara de ayudar para que siguiera un camino de rectitud.

¿Era algo que tuviera que ver con la indomable terquedad que poseía? Debería de haber usado esa terquedad para bien, no para rehusar todas sus peticiones, desde esa época hasta la adulta, pero dentro de eso dudaba que siquiera hubiera madurado en todo ese tiempo, ni al final de sus días, de otra forma habría sido capaz de...

Su mente estaba siendo afectada por unos cuantos tragos y no tenía quién fuera a ir por él o ayudarlo a ir a su casa, por eso dejó la botella ahí, solo pagando antes de irse y caminar hacía su hogar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, por lo menos ese día había completado la jornada desde el amanecer al atardecer.

_“¿Cómo fue el paisaje que viste cuando te empujaron al abismo de la desesperación?”_

Sintió, por unos segundos, que esas palabras de una canción que no había escuchado antes...eran dirigidas a su persona, ladeando el rostro para prestar atención a la canción desde ese punto, en parte porque su mente estaba bastante mal con el alcohol (Aunque no era débil a este, estaba seguro que era cansancio también, debía de serlo) y en parte porque llegaba a una parte de él que, en particular, no había escuchado demasiado desde aquél fatídico día en el que, durante el cumplimiento del deber, tuvo que mancharse las manos de una sangre que no se borraba de sus dedos.

_“Tu desnudo corazón vaga sin saber a dónde ir, colocando espinas alrededor para evitar el contacto.”_

No sabría si aceptar esas palabras para su persona, ignorarlas o admitir que, en realidad, esa era una realidad más tangible de lo que se iba a atrever a admitir, nunca, no es que se fuera a cerrar al mundo, no era propio de él ni jamás se atrevería a tal cosa, en el mundo se necesita de la cooperación mutua para sobrevivir, unos necesitan de los demás y él seguía dispuesto a ayudar a quién lo necesitara y a quién pudiera, dentro de esa ciudad.

_“Si pudiera volar como un ave, iría a tu lado para cubrir tu herida espalda con un ala.”_

Tras sus gafas, sus ojos brillaron unos segundos, de una forma extraña, antes de volver a ver al frente, acomodando las gafas en su rostro y dando un paso cuando vio algo, no, a alguien doblar la esquina y dirigirse hacía dónde él estaba.

En su vida, proteger había llevado también el contener, el evitar que la situación llegue al grado de llevar a cabo medidas extremas era lo ideal, había cosas que no se podían evitar y él avanzaba entre la búsqueda de un equilibrio entre ambas cosas, aún cuando había sufrido una pérdida personal, no iba a cambiar eso, porque su camino hacía la meta que se había establecido estaba claro, no importando los sacrificios (Que dolían, dolían pero no podía dejarse caer al ser aquél que guiaba, que comandaba e iba al frente).

Aún así, por unos segundos olvidó, el peso de ser Rey (Porque ahora no importaba, ¿No?) solo por unos momentos, al segundo que escuchaba el final de esa canción, casi como si fuera un ruego (Que jamás catalogaría así pero, lo era) de su alma que, por fin, hubiera alcanzado a esa persona, o eso esperaba, locura, ilusión, delirio, sueño, lo que fuera...pero si lo había entendido, si tan solo, en la forma que fuera...

_“Seré cualquier cosa, si eso puede evitar que te devore el miedo.”_

Desde la otra punta de la acera se acercaba un hombre, _pelirrojo_ , vestido con un largo saco abierto, una camisa a cuadros abierta sobre una blanca, pegada, jeans pegados y esos zapatos de plataforma, casi botas, horribles que le gustaba usar, no fumaba aunque lo veía tener ese tic, como si quisiera un cigarro, pese a que había una media sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos estaban cerrados hasta que estuvo más cerca, notando que eran los mismos ojos dorados que conocía bien, aún si llevaba el cabello aplastado. Era él. Él.

-Parece que acabaras de ver un fantasma, _Munakata_.- Se sonreía, como si esa fuera una mala broma.

Pero él se negaba a responder.

¿Realidad, delirio? ¿Ilusión, la embriaguez?

Pero parecía que Suoh lo sabía (Una muestra más de que eso no podía estar ocurriendo), mientras suspiraba se acercó a él y le tomó la mano, mano que no se esforzó en apartar, mirando qué haría, sintiendo la tela, pero no bastaba, no era secreto que había sueños vividos que podían hacerte pensar cosas que no eran, que no serían y la decepción te esperaba apenas tuvieras la oportunidad...

-Vendas...- No estaba loco, del todo, eso que sentía eran vendas en el pecho del pelirrojo, su mano no estaba fría cual ilusión o pesadilla, era cálido. -...- Igualmente se rehusaba a dirigir una conversación, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esa negación a algo que ocurría?

Debía ser porque era demasiado bueno.

Si no hubiera muerto en ese instante...

-¿Te preguntas por la espada?- Suspiró, y pudo escuchar como respiraba, poco a poco, subiendo la mano por su pecho para sentir su corazón latir, que en efecto lo hacía. -Nunca te vi con esa expresión, debería decir que ha valido la pena, solo por esto.- Antes de que pudiera terminar de concretar sus pensamientos en algún sonido, un par de labios estaban sobre los propios.

Era un sueño.

Pero era real.

Lo podía saber por la forma en que el otro besaba, él la recordaba, en la cama, cuando lo necesitaba y lo buscaba para contenerlo, para evitar que fuera a causar algún problema, por el miedo que tenía a sus propias capacidades, entrecerrando los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño, alzando una mano, para llevarla a la nuca ajena, escuchando ese quejido tan particular.

Esa boca no tenía sabor a tabaco, de alguna forma lo extrañaba.

Tiró de él con fuerza, viéndolo en todo momento a los ojos, Suoh Mikoto, presente ahí, con las personas chocando con ellos (Ambos), siendo visible para los demás, viendo su reflejo en una ventana cercana.

-Sigues...siendo desagradable, apareciendo de esta forma, asumiendo que simplemente voy a recibirte...-

-No esperaba nada de eso. Estoy aquí porque necesitaba hacer esto, pedir perdón...y _no quería morir_...-

¿No quería morir?

¿Qué...clase de...?

-Espero que entiendas que esto es una mala...-

-Mala broma, te dejé todo el trabajo sucio, te dejé así, te dejé solo.- Se soltó de él, quejándose porque su herida...pese a los meses, seguía causándole problemas, pero se acercó a él, abrazándolo. -El viejo de la torre dijo que...no me considerabas un buen amigo.- Su risa ronca seguía igual que siempre, pero lo sentía más vivo, firme. -Admito que es así...no sirvo...-

-Es raro en ti...ser tan sincero y razonable por una vez, ¿Acaso tuviste alguna especie de visión en el momento entre la vida y la muerte?-

-No tienes ni idea...- Se rió, respirando profundamente, apretando con más fuerza el cuerpo del otro, bajando la voz para decirle algo que solo podía decirle en ese momento, en ese segundo, antes de que las cosas fueran a peor o a mejor.

Silencio.

En el rostro de Munakata no apareció una sola expresión hasta que sintió que Suoh estaba por alejarse, cerrando los ojos y atreviéndose a algo que, nunca, nunca más repetiría, apretándolo contra su cuerpo y sintiendo que hacían lo mismo, no sabiendo cómo expresar lo que eso le causaba aún si se permitía hundir, apenas, el rostro en el hombro ajeno.

Que ese momento...

Que ese segundo...

No acabara nunca, si era un sueño, y si no lo era, deseaba que esta vez pudiera hacer mucho más por ese hombre, salvaje, que se escapaba de las reglas tan pronto era capaz, que causaba un desbalance en su orden, que era tantas cosas desde hacía tanto tiempo.

-Que desagradable es respirar el mismo aire que tú, aún si ignoraré este hecho...por ahora.-

La risa ronca del otro hizo que en su rostro se formara una sonrisa, sencilla, sincera...ahora podía decir que, en verdad, ese hombre solo le causaba problemas.

Que siguiera _así_... _desde ahora_.

Eso pedía, nada más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento muchisímo mis terribles errores con Munakata, no sé qué pensaba con esto pero, de verdad, espero que les haya gustado, la idea llegó a mi mente con tres canciones de Ayumi Hamasaki, una es el titulo del fic en conjunto y luego dos para los capítulos sueltos.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
